The Spy
by trisoothe
Summary: (First story) King Vegeta was killed by a spy of Frieza and Vegeta wants to take revenge. Also Bulma's entire race was destroyed by the same spy. Can the two team up and destroy him and Frieza? VB


**Okay im new at this so dont hurt me if i do something wrong.**

**(First story) After years of taking in the pain of her loved ones being taken or killed by Frieza's men, Bulma decides to go and ask the sayjins for help not knowing the consequences. VB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz**

**PROLOGUE**

**PLANET VEGETASAI**

It was dark and the moon was full. A stealthy figure glided through the forest and flipped into a tree and looked into the ballroom of the palace. "Seems like the king's gala has started without me." The figure extended its claw hand and jumped onto the wall near the window and placed a silencer on the window. He then flipped backwards acrobatically and landed on his feet not making a single sound and hid behind a tree.

Prince Vegeta was bored stiff. He hadn't trained all week because of the preporations for his father's gala. Right now the king was making a speech about how Frieza would soon be defeated. Then his final toast came. The prince swished his wine in the glass and BOOM!

The silencer had exploded and shattered the entire side of the palace. The people had all ran away cowering leaving the king, prince, and guards. The figure jumped into the now almost empty ballroom. His face was partially covered by a metal mask and he wore a metal glove that extended into a claw on each finger that could be any length and were flexible. The ki sensors werent working on him. Nappa was first to speak. "I can't sense his ki." The figure laughed and replied, "Im wearing i ki repeling suit. It masks my ki." He then pointed to the king. "And now it's time for you to die."

The guards started laughing and transformed into their ape form. "Fools that cannot defeat me, I am way to powerful for that," said the person and flew at the apes. Two guards escorted the king and prince out but the prince refused. "I haven't had any action all week." His father looked at and yelled, "Don't be a fool!" The prince smirked and flew at the person aqnd yelled, "Galick Gun!" A powerful blue attack shot at the spy. He chuckled. "Fool." He slew the ape by him and flung his claw at the attack and canceled it. The people stared in awe. Once again the person laughed and said,"Don't underestimate me!" Vegeta snickered and started flying around and shot multiple at different times. The apes also shot fire at him. He just spun around and knocked off all their attacks. Vegeta growled and powered up to full and said, "Galick..." He charged up his Galick Gun to greater strengths. "GUUUNNN X2!" He shot the attack at the person who then shot an ttack from his eyes. The attack was moved and shot at the wall revealing the king.

He laughed and spun around slicing up everyone in the ballroom. Everyone fell to the ground and the spy flew at the king. He shot an attack at him but he dissapeared behind the king and stuck his claw in his back, one struck his heart. Then each tip emitted an expanding orb that all blew up at the same time leaving the king as a bloody pulp on the floor. "Time to die," said the spy as his claws all connected and formed a drill that dug into his heart killing him. The spy licked his lip and said into his communicator, "The deed is done." Prince Vegeta saw everything and was left dumbstruck. He was also eavsdropping on the conversation. "Good, good." Vegeta knew that voice all too well. "THAT'S FRIEZA!" The spy turned around and smiled ,"Seems like the monkey prince overheard me. So I guess you know of the kings death then?" All of a sudden somebody came up behind him and knocked him out.

Vegeta looked at the unconscious spy and raised his hand to kill him. The elite commander stopped him, "Wait!" Vegeta gave him a death glare. "Why!" "We need to keep him for a while for questioning." Vegeta lowered his hand turned his back and said, "When your through i'm going to kill him." He then flew off into the forest. The elite commander scratched his head and directed the soldiers to pick up the two bodies.

After the spy was placed in a cell and the guards left he opened his eye and smiled.

"It's going as plan my lord."

"Good, Maraloca. Don't fail me now."

"Yes sire."

**Hope you liked it**

**Please bear in mind it was my first fic so dont hurt me**


End file.
